Scandalous!
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: DJ & The Fro fanfiction! Just why was Marty DJ's emergency contact, really?


_**Scandalous!**_

**"Hey DJ?"**

**"Yeah Fro?"**

**"Why was Marty your emergency contact anyways? I never heard you talk about him." The Fro asked, clicking on random icons on his computer screen while his dark reddish curls fell over one eye. His blonde friend, in the cubicle next to him tensed up. "It's just a question DJ."**

**"He.. He..." DJ was scared to answer, but knew he had to.. If he didn't, Fro would use his--**

**"Tell me now or I'll eat your face!"**

Monster voice... DJ flinched, and gulped.

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you, calm down!" Fro nodded happily, returning to clicking. "Marty w-was..."

"You're dad? You're stepdad? You're emergency contact?"

"My..." DJ seriously couldn't do it! He barely glanced at Fro over the wall, and shook his head. "I'm not telling you!"

**"What?"** Fro still had his monster voice going. "Why not?" Slowly, he was returning to normal.

"It's.. Not anything you need to know." Fro raised an eyebrow.

"But Deej.... We're best friends.. Why wouldn't I need to know?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Fro's eyes widened considerably, and he shrunk back into his seat. DJ saw the hurt look on his face, but stood his ground. For a second or two. "Sorry I snapped at you Fro.. But I'm still not gonna tell you." Fro's eyes narrowed with determination.

"Oh you'll tell me Deej...

**"You'll tell me."**

-

"Hey Jim?" Fro announced loudly as he walked up behind the janitor.

"Yes The Fro?" Jim pushed up the glasses that were slowly sliding down his nose. The Fro rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Do you know who DJ's friends Marty was?" Jim tapped his chin for a bit, before nodding slowly. "Really?! Can you tell me?"

"Sure, I guess. Last I heard Marty was DJ's emergency contact." Fro furrowed his eyebrows, before nodding appreciatively. "Did that help?"

"Yeah, yeah it did Jim. Thanks." Fro patted the janitor's arms before turning and walking away. Jim shook his head, and laughed to himself.

-

By the time the day was over, DJ had asked around the entire office, even bothering to ask other floors, about DJ's mystery 'Marty'. So far, he wasn't too pleased with what he came up with..

"Oh, I heard they're step-brothers!"

"All I know is the emergency contact thing."

"I heard they were lovers!"

Now that was the most interesting one Fro had heard. As he sat at his desk, ignoring the constant alerts that told him he had received a new video. The little area around the two cubicles was quiet, for most everyone had gone out to a staff lunch. Except DJ and Fro. The blonde in question was off in the bathroom, leaving The Fro time to think.

"Don't think too hard, Fro, you'll hurt yourself." DJ teased, retaking his seat at his desk, and staring at the redhead, waiting for some rude and obnoxious retort. "F-Fro?" No such reply came. The Fro simply sat there, chin in his hand, eyes glazed over in deep thought. "Fro, you're still hung up about Marty-"

"I've heard from like, 6 different people-" well, so much for the whole office. "- about what Marty was...." DJ swallowed hastily. "Why don't you just tell me what he was Deej?"

"Because you're such a douchbaggish idiot I know it'll make us not friends anymore!" DJ shouted immediately,. Fro didn't look hurt like the last time DJ had snapped, only surprised. "I.. I don't wanna wreck anything." Fro bit his lip as he took in the accusation. "Just let it drop, please."

"We'll always be friends, Deej." The Fro tried to assure the blonde. DJ stared at him, nervously twiddling his fingers, and tapping the desk with a pencil. "C'mon. I promise."

DJ wanted so badly to give in to the pleading stare his gingery friend was giving him. Biting his lip, attempting to distract himself by clicking away at his computer.

"He was my boyfriend."

The Fro blinked idly back at him. His stare void, and glassy.

"Boy... friend.." DJ nodded slowly, backing away n his rolling chair.

"Yes, Fro. My boyfriend."

"So you're gay."

"Correctemundo."

Fro's eyebrows furrowed, and his forehead wrinkled. "But.."\

"Look, is it really that hard to understand?"

"Well.." The red head eyed the blonde long and hard. "No.. You act pretty gay." DJ blanched.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Well, I mean, I know half the people in the office think we're gay. And I keep getting fan videos from these two 14 year old girls online saying they love me and you together.." Fro said casually with a shrug. "Weird ass names, too."

DJ looked mortified. "How can you say that so normally?!"

"Cuz It don't bother me."

DJ now raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's not like it's a bad thing. I mean, it ain't true. But hell, even if it were, who cares?"

The blonde's faced was flushed in a velvety red color. "You are so obnoxious, Fro." While DJ tried to hide behind his hair, his head bowed and eyes hidden, Fro carefully got up from his chair and creeped over to DJ.

"Hey Deej-" The blonde jumped, startled.

"Y-yeah Fro?"

**"I love you."**


End file.
